


Marry Me?

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Nervous Mickey Milkovich, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: *Request* "take my hand." 'why?' "'I'm trying to ask you to marry me so take my damn hand."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Tumblr Request*  
> JustMikhailothings.tumblr.com

Mickey and Ian went out to Mickeys favorite pizza place.  
“I’m surprised you wanted to come here” Mickey said with a mouthful of pizza.  
“I know it’s your favorite” Ian smiled shyly.  
Mickey noticed that Ian had been acting kind of strange “What’s wrong?”  
Ian was looking at Mickey lovingly “Nothing, why?”  
“Seem like something’s on your mind” Mickey shrugged as he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket.  
“No I got it” Ian held a hand up at Mickey as he got up from his chair and took the check to the cashier.  
“Hmmm” Mickey thought to himself as he put his wallet back in his pocket. 

After a few minutes Ian had walked over to the table and smiled at Mickey “Ready to go somewhere else?”  
Mickey took a sip of his drink before getting up and following Ian out of the restaurant. 

“Where are we going now?”  
“You’ll see” Ian smiled as he walked with Mickey.  
Ian and Mickey had been walking around for a while when they stopped in front of a big building.  
“Botanic garden?” Mickey smiled as he eyed Ian up and down.  
Mickey was looking around now “What’re we doing here?”  
“Remember when we were younger and we had that field trip here to learn about different butterflies?” Ian smiled.  
“Oh yeah! That was so long ago! That was fun though” Mickey laughed as he watched Ian nervously fumble with the door.

When the pair walked inside of the garden and it was empty Mickey was even more confused.  
“Why isn’t anyone here?”  
Ian turned red as he grabbed at one of Mickeys hands and it caught Mickey off guard so he pulled away out of habit.  
“Take my hand Mick please” Ian sounded nervous and his hands were shaking.  
Mickey’s eyes were wide now “Ian, what’re you doing?”  
Ian smiled, “take my hand; I’m trying to ask you something.”  
Mickeys eyes grew wider “are you about to…”  
“TAKE MY HAND MIKHAILO” Ian was so nervous he wanted to throw up and Mickey wasn’t cooperating so he playfully yelled at him.  
“I’m trying to ask you to marry me so take my damn hand” Ian laughed as he got down on one knee in front of a beautiful section in the botanic garden. 

Mickey wanted to laugh at how cheesy this entire situation was but he loved Ian so much that he actually didn’t mind. 

“I remember coming here when we were kids. You chased the butterflies and I thought it was the cutest thing. You had always had this mysterious side of you that was somewhat vulnerable, and I desired to get to know it. I wanted to know you, even long before I knew that someday I would get the chance to. “Ian wiped a tear and chuckled nervously as he looked up at Mickey who was smiling, in shock but smiling.

Ian cleared his throat before continuing  
“I’ve always known you were my soul mate, even after all the bullshit. At the end of the day you’re my best friend, my lover and my family. I don’t know how else to prove to you how much I love you and need you in my life.” Ian was trying not to sob now as he sniffed and was trying to steady his breathing.

Mickey was looking down at Ian trying not to cry as he bit his lip and bounced his leg in nervousness.

“Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich, will you marry me?” 

Mickey helped Ian up from the ground and pressed his lips into his.  
“Yes” Mickey whispered in between kisses. 

Suddenly after the moment had worn off the two of them heard people cheering.  
Ian and Mickey looked out and saw a couple of workers with a camera waved and clapping.  
“I forgot I paid them to take pictures” Ian laughed as he wiped his salty tears off of Mickeys cheeks.  
“You’re so fucking sappy” Mickey laughed as he grabbed Ians hand.


	2. Wedding Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey is excited to start planning the wedding.

Mickey and Ian didn’t want to have a long engagement, so that meant they were already planning their wedding. The pair had already been together for such a long time that they already sort of felt married, they knew they were committed, they just didn’t have the rings or the papers yet. 

Mickey and Ian were excited to finally start “that part” of their lives together.   
Ian wanted Mickey to be happy with the wedding and Ian was normally the one to call most of the shots when it came to decorating the house or things like that, so he decided to let Mickey call the shots this time.

“I don’t know why you’re letting me decide things man, you know how indecisive I am” Mickey sighed as he flipped through a catalog with different material samples.   
“I didn’t even know how much went into a wedding until Mandy started sending me a million Pinterest links and giving me all these god damn magazines” Mickey scratched his head with a pen he was using to circle things in the catalogs.   
“Whatever you do will be great” Ian smiled as he buttoned his shirt for work.   
“I just don’t want you to be unhappy” Mickey sighed, obviously stressed out by the situation.  
Ian went behind his stressed out boyfriend and rubbed his shoulders “as long as you show up, I’ll be happy.”  
Mickey smirked, “of course I’ll be there, but will you?”   
Ian rolled his eyes and chuckled before playfully “Don’t bring up old shit Mick.”  
“Sorry, I’m just nervous and actually kind of excited so I’m antsy” Mickey laughed as he continued to flip through all the sample pictures. 

“I got to leave for work, but whatever you decide, I want to hear about it when I get home” Ian kissed Mickey and headed out the door. 

Mickey took the stack of catalogs to the couch to get comfortable and started circling things.   
Mickey suddenly spoke to the empty room “I wonder if we look better in maroon or navy blue?”  
Mickey laughed before thinking “What the fuck, am I actually talking to myself out loud?”   
After circling the navy blue suits, Mickey started looking at table cloths and decorations.   
Shortly after looking through all of these things he felt overwhelmed and confused.  
Mickey pulled his cell phone out of his back pocket and called Mandy.  
“Hey Mandy, come help me” Mickey commanded as Mandy quickly hung up and was on her way over. 

When Mandy walked through the door she saw that her brother had all the magazines spread out over the coffee table.  
“What the fuck Mick” Mandy chuckled as she threw her purse on the couch.   
“I like a lot of things but I don’t even know what goes together” Mickey said in a slightly stressed tone.  
“It’s okay, let’s see” Mandy took a seat on the couch and started looking through the catalogs.   
Mandy looked over at her brother who was standing up chewing his nails nervously “Do you guys even have a place yet?”  
“Ian wants to do the ceremony part at the baseball fields, it’s like our thing but then we rented this little place for the wedding reception part, like where we eat or whatever” Mickey wiped the sweat drops off his forehead before sitting down next to Mandy. 

Mandy giggled “Why are you so nervous? You’ve gotten married before.”  
“That didn’t count, that wasn’t real. I love Ian and I just don’t want him to feel like he’s making a mistake.”  
Mandy swallowed hard, she knew how Mickey felt about himself.  
“Mick, Ian really really loves you a lot.”   
Mickey shuffled around in his seat nervously “I just want the wedding to be perfect, he deserves that.”   
“Read this” Mandy handed Mickey her cell phone with Ians texts on the screen “this is from the night he proposed.” 

Mickey started reading the text Ian sent and smiled.  
It read:   
“Mandy!!! He said yes! I’m going to be a Milkovich bitch!!! I’m so excited!!!”  
Mickey couldn’t help but laugh as he continued reading the conversation back and forth, until he reached a text about the wedding.   
“I told him that he can do whatever he wants. I don’t care if we get married in a god damn basement; I just want to marry him already.”

Mickey handed Mandy her phone back and smiled “alright, I see your point.”   
“So should we do a purple theme or is that too gay?”  
Mandy laughed at that question “light purple? Like lilac?”  
Mickey nodded as he flipped through a catalog to show Mandy what he was thinking.   
“You’re two dudes getting married, can’t be any more gay” Mandy snorted as she saw the excitement in her brothers eyes. 

“I just can’t believe we’re finally doing this” Mickey smiled.  
“I can’t believe it took this long” Mandy smiled back as she looked at the table cloths Mickey had picked out “Hell yeah, that’s perfect!” 

Mickey couldn’t believe he was getting married, and he couldn’t believe he was sitting down with his sister planning his wedding, he never would have even dreamed this would happen, but he was happy and ready for Ian Gallagher to be Ian Milkovich.


End file.
